Unforgettable Memories In Space
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki has an adventure on the moon, but her mind has memories about something more important.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino were in Natsuki's living room and were working on a photo album of their recent times together. They had spent so much time together and Shizuru had been taking so many pictures that they had more than photos to fill up the album. Natsuki started flipping through the album while saying, "This is a very nice looking album."

Shizuru replied, "It looks so nice, because there's so many pictures of you and you're the nicest looking person there is."

Natsuki blushed and responded, "Thank you, but you're the one who deserves the credit. You put a lot of effort into this album."

Shizuru replied, "It sure was worth it, because my memories with you are the happiest moments of my life."

Natsuki said, "They're my best memories too."

Shizuru had good feelings in her heart while thinking about her memories with Natsuki. She asked, "Isn't our time so of the most unforgettable moments ever?"

Natsuki paused and said, "I'm afraid that I'm not sure about that."

Shizuru asked, "What do you mean?"

Natsuki looked a little guilty while saying, "My memory's often not very good. My mind puts so much focus on fighting villains that memories of my family and friends are a little forgettable. I don't put effort into forgetting them, but I don't put that much effort into engraving them into my brain either."

Shizuru hugged Natsuki and replied, "It's okay darling. You're one of the hardest working and most dedicated heroes of the city. It's natural for some memories to slip from your brain."

Natsuki's cellphone rang. She picked it up and asked, "What's going on?"

A police officer was on the other line. She said, "Natsuki, your help is greatly needed. Gonna Getcha stole a spaceship."

Natsuki asked, "Why would he do that?"

The police officer said, "There's been rumors about treasure being on the moon."

Natsuki replied, "Then make a appointment for me at the space station." She got off the phone and faced Shizuru. She said, "I'm afraid that I need to go to the moon."

Shizuru asked, "Why?"

Natsuki explained, "Gonna Getcha's trying another pathetic robbery. I have to take care of him."

Shizuru gently pulled Natsuki closer to her and said, "I'm afraid that I can't let you go there."

Natsuki asked, "Why not?"

Shizuru said, "The moon is a dangerous place. Plus, you've never been to any other planets."

Natsuki tried to comfort Shizuru by saying, "No need to worry. It's a simple space adventure, nothing too chaotic."

Shizuru replied, "No offense darling, but fighting a bank robber on the moon seems super chaotic."

Natsuki paused and realized that Shizuru was making a more reasonable sounding argument. She kissed Shizuru on the cheek and said, "I'll put a lot of effort into being careful."

Shizuru wanted Natsuki to stay away from space, but she respected Natsuki too much to talk her out of it. She said, "Best of luck."

A half hour later Natsuki went to the space station. She looked around and saw an astronaut eating a dozen donuts. Natsuki said, "Greetings sir. I'm Natsuki Kuga."

The astronaut thought to himself and replied, "I forget my name, but I'm super rad." He grabbed a pitcher of coffee and purposely dumped it on some insurance papers.

Natsuki asked, "Why did you do that?"

The astronaut said, "For the heck of it."

Natsuki sarcastically replied, "How admirable."

The owner of the space station walked up to Natsuki and said, "Gonna Getcha took one of our spaceships. Thankfully, we have a second spaceship."

Natsuki replied, "I could use that to go the moon and stop Gonna Getcha."

The owner responded, "Good idea."

Natsuki got on a purple spacesuit and went into a spaceship that was several feet tall and was blue. It was pretty easy for her to turn on the spaceship and start driving it.

The owner looked at the spaceship and so how little time it took for Natsuki to get it ready for takeoff. The owner faced the astronaut and said, "This unexperienced young adult has more experience on space travel than you do."

The astronaut casually replied, "I'm a hipster, not a space expert."

A few hours later Natsuki arrived on the moon. She looked around and saw Gonna Getcha. Gonna Getcha had a container of money with him. Natsuki ran up to him and said, "You better stop trying to steal money."

Gonna Getcha had an evil smile on his face while replying, "Robberies and stopping aren't a combo that I ever order."

Natsuki asked, "Why did you go to the moon?"

Gonna Getcha said, "Because of the rumors about money that's been put on the moon. You should know that resisting such a tempting offer of cash is something that I never do. I'm the world's number one robber which occasionally requires me to leave the planet."

Natsuki replied, "That's the opposite of logic."

Gonna Getcha said, "It sure is."

Natsuki looked at the money. The money looked the same as the money that was on Earth. She said, "This is clearly money from Earth, not some kind of weird moon cash."

Gonna Getcha responded, "That's hardly anything to be concerned about. I don't know the origins of how the money got here, but my interest is in the non-caring section. I'm going to be load up my ears with cash."

Natsuki frowned at him and asked, "Why would you do something so stupid?"

Gonna Getcha said, "For the heck of it."

Natsuki replied, "You speak similarly to the astronaut." She thought about the situation and she remembered how clueless and foolish the astronaut was. She realized that the astronaut accidentally left a bunch of money on the moon. She said, "I found out where the money came and I know that you legally can't have it."

Gonna Getcha responded, "I don't do things by following the rules category. I enjoy breaking the law."

Natsuki angrily said, "You're a corrupt monster."

Gonna Getcha replied, "I'm gonna get revenge on you for always foiling my plans."

Natsuki punched Gonna Getcha to the ground and said, "I always defeat you so putting effort into your crimes is foolish."

Gonna Getcha jokingly asked, "You think that effort is foolish? It sounds like you're lacking in the good morals category."

Natsuki grabbed Gonna Getcha and replied, "I have a great appreciation for effort. You're the one who lacks true effort."

Gonna Getcha kicked Natsuki and asked, "How could you speak such inaccurate words? I stole a spaceship and went to the moon for treasure. I'm the definition of effort!"

Natsuki said, "You put effort in the physical sense. However, you didn't put that much effort into proper thinking. You waste your mind by always focusing on robberies. Is there anything else in life that you can remember about non-bank related garbage?"

Gonna Getcha asked, "Do you have any memories that don't involve crime fighting antics?"

Natsuki paused and started thinking about her past memories. She started remembering a lot about her time with Shizuru. She remembered how much comfort and happy feelings that Shizuru brought to her heart. She realized that her time with Shizuru was an unforgettable gift. She punched and kicked Gonna Getcha while saying, "I have several memories that don't involve fighting villains. You're the one who has one-sided thoughts about robberies. Seems like the only thing that you're gonna get is a repetitive schedule."

Gonna Getcha stubbornly replied, "I'm not stale. I'm super awesome and I'm always to be in the awesomely relevant section of life." He did an evil laugh.

Natsuki used her impressive strength to beat Gonna Getcha up. Gonna Getcha kept the fight going for several minutes before falling asleep. She grabbed a pair of handcuffs out of her astronaut suit and put them on Gonna Getcha's hands. She grabbed the money and put it in the spaceship so that she could return it to the space station. She grabbed Gonna Getcha and went into the spaceship. She used the spaceship to drive back to the space station.

A few hours later Natsuki returned to the space station. She grabbed Gonna Getcha and handed him to some police officers that were at the space station. The police officers thanked Natsuki and started heading towards the police station.

Natsuki went into the space station and handed the space station owner a giant bag of money. She said, "This way the treasure that was rumored to be on the moon."

The owner of the space station replied, "This money's been missing since my astronaut went to the moon." Natsuki and the owner looked at the immature astronaut and had him arrested for robbing the space station.

Natsuki drove back home and had Shizuru meet her there. Shizuru arrived at Natsuki's house about ten minutes after Natsuki got home. Natsuki and Shizuru hugged and kissed each other. Shizuru asked, "How was your space adventure?"

Natsuki answered, "It was a big event. I think it's one of those type of events that my brain will remember. However, the most unforgettable memories of mine are my times with you."

Shizuru smiled and asked, "Really?"

Natsuki said, "I often forget about a lot of events in my life, but you're the biggest treasure that my heart has ever received. My brain has never had thoughts of something so unforgettably wonderful." Natsuki and Shizuru held hands while looking at their photo album. They looked forward to having more albums hat represent the unforgettable love that they will always have for each other.


End file.
